


feast

by Winter_Lantern



Category: Dark Souls I, Dark Souls III
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Sexual Content, Trans Male Character, aldrich devours him alright, but it's not explicitly described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Lantern/pseuds/Winter_Lantern
Summary: aldrich wants to eat gwyndolin, and so he does. over and over and over again.





	feast

Gwyndolin pants softly as the last vestiges of his pleasure dissipate. It had been a lovely, though somewhat unexpected end to their evening together. He fully expects for Aldrich to now take his own pleasure and then leave for the night.

But then Aldrich’s mouth returns, his tongue gentle as it laps against him.

“Aldrich…?” Gwyndolin murmurs as he props himself up on an elbow, unsure if he wants to stop him or allow him to continue.

The other man does not even flinch, his dark eyes travelling up the length of Gwyndolin’s body to stare into his own pale eyes.

“Aldrich,” he repeats in warning as that tongue presses hard, circles around him in a way that makes him twitch.

 

 

 

 

The second wave of pleasure washes over Gwyndolin like a warm bath, leaving him trembling softly.

“ _Aldrich!_ ” he moans as his hips rock back and forth against the man’s face with a gentle fervor, a quiet sort of desperation.

Yet Aldrich does not stop this time, does not allow him a moment of respite.

It leaves Gwyndolin feeling breathless and his thighs shake as they clamp against Aldrich’s head.

Unfazed, he simply catches Gwyndolin’s legs with a hand beneath each knee, spreads him back open, and begins to devour him anew.

 

 

 

 

His back arches painfully as the third wave of agony crashes through him.

One of his hands dart downwards to grab a fistful of Aldrich’s hair, but it only trembles uselessly against his scalp. In truth, Gwyndolin is unsure if he wishes to push him off or pull him in deeper.

But then the decision is made for him, as Aldrich shifts his hands to get a better grip on sweat-sheened legs and slips his tongue back into him. 

 

 

 

 

By the fourth, he has made up his mind.

“Don’t stop,” he gasps, his fingers still clenching Aldrich’s hair as he frantically rides his face. “Don’t you dare _ever_ stop!”

Aldrich’s hands cling to his hips, his long fingers digging into pale skin hard enough to bruise, and moaning loudly against him as Gwyndolin’s heels dig into his back.

He wants nothing more than to verbalize his assent, to tell his dear Gwyndolin of his devotion and desires with his voice rather than only his mouth.

For now, he will settle for writing it all out with his tongue.

 

 

 

 

His fifth forces tears from his eyes. They stream down his face in rivulets as his hands twist the same pillow his head thrashes against, as he cries out over and over again. He cannot even tell if he is forming proper words.

He lies in a wet spot of his own creation, broken and limp and writhing, accepting each lash of Aldrich’s tongue with little more than some pathetic whimpering.

It feels as though he is dying. As though his very skin is being flayed open, but oh – _oh, this anguish, this exquisite torture!_ – he never wants it to stop!

And Aldrich does not stop.

He doesn’t even slow.

**Author's Note:**

> ..........  
> ..........  
> ..........
> 
> i can't even defend myself haha


End file.
